emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03016
}} is the 3,018th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 2 October, 2001. Plot Part 1 Andy and Robert walk towards the Bus Stop on their way to school. Andy sees Ray Mullan walking his dog in the village. He stops and tells Robert he has forgotten his maths homework and must go home to get it. Robert thinks he hasn't got time but Andy is already running back towards the farm In Dale View, Nicola, Emily and Carlos are all frantically cleaning for the arrival of Nicola's mother. Nicola jokes with Carlos that her mother has a soft spot for men with dark Latino looks. Andy bursts into Wishing Well Cottage to tell Cain that Ray is in the village. Andy is frightened and asks Cain what they are going to do. Charity and Chloe walk down Main Street. A Leeds cab drives along side them. The woman in the back asks for Nicola Blackstock and Charity points out Dale View. In Wishing Well, Cain asks if Ray had seen Andy. Andy wants to run away but Cain tells Andy he is not after Andy it is Cain he wants. Cain decides to go and see him to sort things out. Nicola opens the door to her mother and they embrace. Nicola brings her mother in and introduces her to Carlos and Emily. Her mother comments on the cottage and refuses a cup of tea. Emily takes her up to her room. The dragon has landed. Latisha opens the door of Jacobs Fold to Paul. She tells him to get lost. but Paul apologises and asks to see Kirk. He wants to talk and sort something out with Latisha so he can be a good dad to Kirk. Latisha falls for his talk and lets Paul in. Nicola's mum has had a bath and Nicola tells her she will take her over to the Woolpack to meet Bernice and see Rodney. They talk about Nicola's pregnancy and the shotgun wedding. In Jacobs Fold, Paul talks to Latisha about wanting to be Kirk's father and involved in his life. He wants to see him at least once a week and hints at Latisha and him having another go at their relationship. Nicola and her mum arrive at the Woolpack. Rodney is at the bar. The say their hellos and she greets Bernice. Louise introduces herself, closely followed by Diane. The women all exchange banter over Rodney. Rodney tries to escape but is stopped by Diane as Carlos is preparing lunch for them all. Cain comes in and asks Ray if he can talk to him. Part 2 Cain steps out of the Woolpack to try and talk to Ray. Cain thinks Ray is in the village to sort him out but Ray informs him that he has moved to the village to live. Ray gives Cain a warning that if he ever crosses him again, his health will suffer. Inside the Woolpack Nicola's wedding party are gathered to have lunch together. Rodney, Bernice, Diane, Ashley, Nicola and Maureen are all seated around a table and wait for Carlos to serve the meal. Maureen and Diane bitch at each other, eventually their comments turn to an argument. Rodney leaves telling the women they should be ashamed of themselves. In Main Street Chloe and Charity return from the house hunting and talk about the huge house they have just seen. In the Woolpack Maureen questions Nicola about the arrangements for the wedding. Nicola thanks Louise for her help in the organisation but Maureen believes only experience can plan the perfect wedding. Tara is at the bar and asks Bernice what the family gathering is about. She tells Bernice she is only interested in affairs from now on. Ray asks Diane who the movers and shakers are in the village. Latisha and Paul talk about Paul having some custody to Kirk. Latisha is worried about what her mum and Danny will think. Paul suggests Latisha and Kirk go on a trip to Bradford with him tomorrow. Latisha isn't sure. In Chez Marlon, Rodney asks Charity how the house hunting has gone. Charity is a bit overcome with her new found wealth. Scott comes in and asks Chloe for a coffee. She tries to ignore him but he asks again. Rodney and Charity chat about the holiday village. Scott overhears their conversation and comments on what a good business venture it would be for Rodney. Andy meets up with Cain outside the Village Hall and asks if he has seen Ray. Cain tells Andy the problem is sorted. Andy joins Robert, Donna, and Katie at the swings. Marc and Eve are in the background. Donna invites the others round to her place this evening to watch a video. In the church Ashley is going through the order of service with Carlos and Nicola. Terry, Bernice, Emily, Louise, Rodney and Maureen all wait for the rehearsal to start. Maureen isn't happy with the wait and bickers with Rodney about the badly arranged wedding. Finally the rehearsal starts. Bernice looks nervous and Ashley asks her if she is alright. He thinks she is thinking about their wedding and touches her hand gently. At the back of the shop, Donna puts on a video and talks to Robert, Andy and Katie about the man that has been arrested and thinks he has a child in year seven. The other all say they don't want to talk about it and just want to watch the video. In the church everyone stands in place as Ashley runs through the wedding service. Nicola asks Ashley to say the words of the ceremony and so she can say 'I will'. Bernice looks on in horror as Carlos also says 'I will'. Eve and Marc let themselves into the chalet at the holiday village. They kiss and Eve giggles as he brushes her neck. She asks him to stop but Marc denies touching her. It happens again and they turn to see what is touching Eve. To their horror a dead rabbit is hung from the roof of the chalet. It drips blood onto a copy of the Hotten Courier with the headline 'hit and run: suspect arrested'. Bernice is sat alone in the backroom at the Woolpack. Carlos comes in and they talk about the rehearsal and how they are both doing the right thing with their relationships. Bernice tells Carlos she will never forget about him and asks him if he is happy about the wedding. He kisses her on the check and goes back to work. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes